


Eyes Upon One's Heart

by SingerQueen



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nagron, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerQueen/pseuds/SingerQueen
Summary: "My brother called me Nasir."In a universe where people's soulmates are written on their arms at birth, Agron discovers that Tiberius' name was never Tiberius at all. It's Nasir. The name Agron has been waiting his whole life to hear.Nagron Soulmate!AU





	Eyes Upon One's Heart

“My name at birth was not Tiberius. My brother called me Nasir.”

Agron’s heart shuttered in his chest. 

All time seemed to slow and all eyes turned to him. His hand moved reflexively to the cloth covering his bicep. There was no way this boy could have known, no time where he could have seen the name. The only way was if - 

“I wish to see,” Agron managed, choking on words and extending a hand.

Nasir was ahead of him, offering his arm and pulling off the mottled-red fabric to reveal smooth tan skin. And inscribed there - 

Germanic characters. Ones Agron had not seen for many, many moons. 

“Agron,” he read. He didn’t know when he had moved forward, but somehow, his hands were on Nasir’s skin, thumbs framing the blessed letters.

“I know,” Nasir said softly, eyes not rising to meet Agron’s. “Chadara read them to me, told me your name and origin years ago. I was too much a coward-”

“To reveal soul-bond to the man who wished you dead?” Agron cut off angrily, though all his rage was directed inward. “I have been blind and so cruel to you.”

Nasir shook his head. “I should have revealed truth long ago.” 

“I should have sensed it.”

The Syrian smiled slightly. He extended his other arm, the one not currently being caressed gently by the Germanic warrior, to Agron’s bicep. 

“I would see as well.”

Agron pulled the cloth away, ripping it without a thought. He would not be needing it anymore. 

“I know it reads Nasir. A soldier in the House of Bataius taught it to me long ago,” Agron assured. “I have been waiting for you.”

Nasir touched it softly, expression reverent. “I feared so long that I would not be enough for you. I was too cowardly to hope. And as a slave-”

“You are as worthy and strong as any other. Worth twice what any Roman shit is,” Agron interrupted feverently.

“I know that now. Spartacus has seen truth to my mind,” Nasir placated, eyes sliding a bit to where their leader stands aside, watching them. 

Spartacus’ eyes were sparkling, “Oh, I come to exist once more? I was beginning to wonder if all else had faded from your eyes’.” 

Agron had the sense to at least look chagrined, although the glowing smile never left his face. Nasir looked properly chastened, “Apologies. I did not mean to disrespect-”

“No disrespect was shown. Any man who tames Agron’s heart is welcome to voice whatever he wishes in my presence.” Spartacus calmed. “Get to a tent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short! I wasn't planning on continuing this, it just sort of came to me. But if you'd be interested in more, let me know in comments! 
> 
> And if you enjoyed, please kudos/comment to let me know!! <333


End file.
